The present invention relates generally to the field of gene therapy and more specifically to enhancing stability of vectors containing an expressible therapeutic gene.
A central challenge in gene therapy is delivering the therapeutic gene to the tissue site where it can be of benefit. Many pathological conditions have been identified that should be amenable to genetic therapy. Therapeutically relevant genes have been cloned and sequenced, and expression systems have been developed that should allow them to play a therapeutic role once inside the affected cells. However, clinical attempts at gene therapy have been largely disappointing.